ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kong (Origin Comics)
Kong is the main protagonist of the Origin Comics series The Monkey King. Kong is the king of the monkeys and has amazing strength, speed and fighting skills even though he is only ten years old. When Kong turned ten, he left his tribe in the jungle, with his tribe's leader giving him a staff that could grow and shrink at Kong's will. Personality When not in a battle, Kong is a very kind hearted person who has a love of mangos and is very easy to get along with, even though he can be annoying at times. He doesn't know much about the world outside the jungle, and usually pokes modern technology in an attempt to find out what it is. However, during battles, Kong becomes a very different person, he is excited to fight enemies that are either just as strong or stronger than him, even if it's obvious he will lose. He hates people who point out the fact his enemy can beat him, as it demotivates him from the fight. Due to the fact he's a moneky, Kong is prone to force over anything else and is usually violent in battle. Unlike other heroes, Kong has no problem killing his enemy if its for the greater good. Because of this, Kong doesn't really have arch enemies due to killing them all, and the enemies he does have leave him alone after losing a fight to him. Appearance Kong looks like a more humanized monkey, as his face looks human, but he still has fur all over his body. The hair on top of his head is usually spiked up, and he claims he just wakes up with it like that. He wears a yellow shirt that doesn't have sleeves and white pants that tuck in to his boots. He also wears a red obi and has a crown, which looks slightly like a tiara, that has a green gem in the middle of it. Powers & Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Near-Invulnerability Abilities *Hand to Hand Combat (advanced) **Wěi Zhàn: Kong's own fighting style which appears to be like karate and krav maga, but combined with his monkey attributes such as his tail. **Peak Strength **Peak Speed **Peak Agility *Bilingual: Kong can speak both monkey and human do to being the Monkey King. Equipment Weapons *Magic Staff: Kong uses a staff that can grow and shrink to his will. It is his main weapon, and he rarely uses anything else. It is unknown how high it can grow, but during his fight with Jing Wu he almost fell off a two hundred foot mountain, and he used the staff to get back to the top without getting hurt. When not using it, he shrinks it down to the size of a needle and puts it in his hair like a hair clip, though other times he just puts it on his back. Quotes "Human girls are weird... well, I think they are, you're the only one I've actually met." -Kong's first meeting with Sue Bajie "Yes. I am a child. But I am also the Monkey King." -Kong explaining who he is to Sue "Is my uncle a what? why would be be that?" -Kong after being asked if he is related to "a giant dinosaur fighting gorilla" "I'm... hm... one, two, three... I'm ten!" -Kong counting his age "I'm an animal who beats up animals, it's kinda what we do." -Kong justifying himself to Minerva Smith Gallery The Monkey King Kong.png|Kong One, two, thre...png|a panel from issue two Sun Wukong Origin Comics.png|Sun Wukong (one of Kong's past lives) Jade Rabbit on a stick.png|Kong fighting the Jade Rabbit Kong and Macaque.png|Kong during his fight with Macaque Trivia *The Monkey King title is something you must be reincarnated in to, and acording to a few people both inside and outside the comic, some of Kong's past lives include a gorilla named Abdalla, a Zoo chimp named William, and, the very first Monkey King, Sun Wukong. *Kong can't tell the difference between human men and women, so he pokes them to find out. The only person to not get annoyed by this is Athena, though she was confused by it. *Kong's Wěi Zhàn fighting style's name roughly translates as "Tail War". Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Origin Comics